


Mickey Would Be Here

by Miilkobitch



Series: One shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miilkobitch/pseuds/Miilkobitch
Summary: Lip overhears a conversation between Ian and Mickey and decides that maybe Mickey isn't the worst the guy that Ian could end up with.





	Mickey Would Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> For my CC anon! I hope you like it! It's short and has probably been done a lot, but this is what I came up with!
> 
> (Unedited for the time being)

Lip had just gotten back from picking up some cigarettes from the store. He had rushed there and back, not wanting to be too far from Ian in case he needed something. He was bound to need something at some point after just getting back from the hospital and Lip had to be there for him. He had always been there for his little brother and he wasn't about to stop now.

Lip ignored his siblings as they called after him, needing to get upstairs so he could check on Ian. The only thing he could think to compare this situation to is the feeling that a mother feels the first time they're away from their newborn baby. Even a minute away from Ian was too long. He was worried and anxious. He knew he was hovering and probably crowding the fuck out of Ian but he couldn't help himself.

He was just about to reach their room when he heard voices coming from inside. After the past few weeks, that voice had been permanently instilled in his brain he was pretty sure he could pick the voice out in a crowd with no problem. He peeked his head inside, careful to stay hidden from the two.

"Sorry I'm late," Mickey said quietly as he started taking his jacket and shoes off.

The look on Ian's face when turned over at the sound of Mickey's voice couldn't be described as anything other than relief. Lip knew that Ian had been trying to get ahold of Mickey since the second he was released, and despite Fiona not expecting Mickey to show up, Lip had known. He knew that Mickey would show up. Mickey had proven time and time again that he'd always show up for Ian.

Mickey lay on the bed next to Ian and kissed his head, showing a softer side of himself that Lip had never thought he would see. He knew watching them like this was inappropriate. He felt dirty. He was witnessing a moment that was never meant for his eyes but he couldn't get himself to look away. Maybe it was curiosity or maybe he was still feeling like something could go wrong the second he took his eyes off of Ian. Either way, his feet were planted and he hardly even blinked.

"I'm so sorry," Ian whispered, causing Mickey to shake his head.

"Don't. Don't apologize. It's okay. I'm sorry for not being here sooner," Mickey answered softly, pulling Ian impossibly closer.

"I love you," Ian murmured, pushing his face into Mickey's neck.

Lip finally shook himself free of this hold, finding it in himself to reach for the doorknob and shut the door as quietly as he possibly could. He made his way back downstairs and grabbed a beer before sitting at the kitchen table.

"You were wrong," Lip said simply to Fiona who was leaning against the sink.

She nodded, running her fingers through her hair. "Never been so happy to be wrong," she chuckled.

"He really loves him, huh?" Lip asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ian or Mickey?"

Lip snorted, shaking his head. "Both, I guess. Definitely didn't see this shit coming when Ian first told me he was banging the local homophobe."

"He's family now, though. Anyone who would come back after seein' all that shit is family. He has Ian's back. We gotta have his now."

Lip nodded, figuring it wouldn't be so hard to have Mickey's back. He'd probably still give the youngest Milkovich brother a bunch of shit, but he wouldn't hesitate to bust some skulls for him if it came to that. He was Ian's family and because of that, he was Lip's family, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Miilkobitch


End file.
